


Captain Phasma Cuntbusts and Shoots TIE Fighter Pilot TN-3465

by BrookeChiang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuntbusting, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Title is pretty self-explanatory, Captain Phasma abuses TIE Fighter Pilot TN-3465- Alternate timeline of the events in the 2017 manga Star Wars: Captain Phasma**OOC Captain Phasma***Has cuntbusting (low blows), torture, so don't read if your not okay with that!





	Captain Phasma Cuntbusts and Shoots TIE Fighter Pilot TN-3465

Sea coast near R'ora Stronghold, planet Luprora...

TN-3465 spun around abruptly and knocked the blaster from Captain Phasma's hand, taking the stormtrooper officer by surprise.

"Ugh!"

"I'm not a liability, you bitch!" The TIE pilot now had her own sidearm trained on Phasma. "I knew you were going to kill, you ruthless, sick-"

Phasma took advantage of her opponent's tirade to catch her off-guard. The risky move paid off.

Phasma had seized the barrel of TN's pistol and twisted it sharply. The pilot fired reflexively, but the blaster shot only grazed Phasma's helmet. The stormtrooper made sure TN would not be able would not be able to try again, wrenching the blaster away with her superior strength.

"Fuck!" TN exclaimed in horror, as she realized her own doom.

Phasma followed up with a groin attack, bringing her knee up between TN's legs, and sinking it deep into the pilot's unprotected crotch.

"AHHH!" The TIE pilot screamed in pain and fell forward, cupping her wounded womanly parts. "Fuck, oh fuck!"

"I was going to give you a quick death," Phasma menaced in an icy tone. "But you just went and pissed me off by trying to kill me."

Phasma grabbed TN's hands, which were protectively covering the pilot's sensitive area, and pried them apart. She smirked sadistically- TIE Superiority Fighter pilot armor was significantly less protective than stormtrooper armor, and lacking protection in several… vital points.

Phasma stomped down hard, crushing TN's vagina.

The TIE pilot's eyes widened and she screamed shrilly in sheer anguish. "Why? Why? WHY?!" Urine dribbled from the crotch fabric of TN's uniform as she wet herself.

Phasma stomped down again, ignoring TN's hands, who were twisting, writhing, and fighting back against her grip.

TN let out a gurgled, pained gasp, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she writhed helplessly under Phasma's foot.

After grinding TN's womanhood into the dirt, Phasma lifted her foot and drew back, watching TN, who lay utterly finished on the ground, panting from the soreness and pain in her lower parts.

"Goodbye, TN-3465," Phasma dismissed, stepping away from the fallen pilot. "I'll leave you to suffer before you die."

"N-n-no-!" TN-3465 groaned, pushing herself with what strength she had left, and trying to crawl away from Phasma's murderous intent.

But the stormtrooper fired twice in quick succession, blaster bolts scorching right into TN's nether regions.

The prone TIE pilot let out a strangled shriek of sheer agony with whatever strength she had left, and writhed spasmodically in a futile effort to relieve the excruciating pain in her genitalia.

After a moment, Phasma thought again and fired, four more times, shooting TN in the arms and legs to eliminate mobility, drawing pained screams from the hapless pilot.

"Okay, well NOW, I'll done with you," She holstered her weapon and departed, climbing back up the seaside cliffs to where their fighter was, leaving the crippled TN-3465 to whimper, grain, and spasm in agonizing pain as occasional salt water splashed into her wounds from the rising tide.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Today in History: Irrelevant Historical Fact:

Eleven years ago, on March 6, 2008, a suicide bombing in Baghdad, Iraq killed 68 people, the same day a terrorist opened fire on civilians in Jerusalem, Israel, killing 8 in the Mercaz HaRav Massacre. A terrorist also detonated a bomb in front of a US military recruitment center in Times Square, New York, though luckily no one was killed or wounded.

The Baghdad bombing killed 68 people in a shopping district, and wounded 120. First the terrorist detonated a roadside bomb, and when first responders and curious civilians arrived, the terrorist blew himself up. To this day, no one knows what organization was responsible, but the Sunni Islamist terrorist group, Al-Qaeda in Iraq is the biggest suspect. Other suspects include Baathist loyalists (former followers of Iraqi dictator Saddam Hussein), Arab nationalists or socialists, Sunni Islamists like the Islamic Army in Iraq, or Iranian-backed Shiite Islamist terrorist groups like the Special Groups or Mahdi Army.

The Mercaz HaRav Massacre in Jerusalem was carried out by a Palestinian terrorist, who opened fire on young teenage students leaving school. He killed eight people, including seven teens who were age 18 or under, with youngest two being just 15. Eleven people were wounded. Luckily, a student who was carrying a firearm and an off-duty Israeli Defense Force Captain returned fire with their personal guns, and killed the terrorist before he could harm more people. Two Iranian-backed terrorist groups, Palestinian Sunni-Islamist terrorist group Hamas and the Lebanese Shiite-Islamist terrorist group Hezbollah both supported the attack. It has been claimed that a group calling itself the "Galilee Liberators Brigades-Martyrs of Imad Mughniyeh" claimed responsibility for the attacking, suggesting an off-shoot of Hezbollah or a Hezbollah special forces group may be behind this atrocious crime.

The bombing of the US military recruiting station in Times Square in New York City was carried out by a bomber riding a bicycle, who planted the bomb. The explosion damaged the station's window and door. The terrorist was spotted on camera, but police were unable to identify the bomber's identity. The attack bore some similarity to a bombing of the Mexican Consulate in 2007, the British Consulate in 2005, and a later bombing of an Upper East Side Starbucks in 2009, all taking part in New York City, but there is no clear evidence whether they are directly related, or if a copycat effect may be involved. It's been speculated that an anarchist terrorist group may be involved, but an Islamist group might also be responsible. At this time, there's not clear evidence to tell either way.


End file.
